Passive Optical Network (PON), as a bandwidth optical access technology, employs a point-to-multipoint topological structure, and as shown in FIG. 1, the PON includes an Optical Network Terminal (OLT), a passive Optical Distribution Network (ODN), and an Optical Network Unit (ONU). The OLT provides a network side interface, and is connected to at least one ODN; the ONU provides a user side interface, and is connected to an ODN; and the ODN transmits downlink data of the OLT to each ONU through optical distribution, and transmits uplink data of ONU to the OLT through convergence.
Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON) and Gigabit Passive Optical Network (GPON) are two newest PON technologies.
In the EPON, the OLT directly allocates a transmission time window to an ONU; and an identifier of a service transmission path allocated by the OLT to the ONU is called as a Logical Link Identifier (LLID).
In the GPON, the service transmission path is called as a GPON Encapsulation Method PORT (GEM PORT); and the ONU supports at least one Transmission Container (T-CONT), and the T-CONT supports at least one GEM PORT.
A Packet Switch Network (PSN) tunnel is a data transfer path formed by spanning a PSN from a Provider Edge (PE) to an opposite PE. A Pseudo Wire (PW) is a kind of PSN tunnel. Multiple PWs may be multiplexed in one PSN tunnel. As shown in FIG. 2, two PEs being PE1 and PE2 provide at least one PW for Customer Edges (CEs) being CE1 and CE2 connected thereto, to enable the corresponding CEs to communicate with each other on the PSN. PE1 encapsulates a local data unit sent from CE1 into a PW Protocol Data Unit (PW-PDU), and transfers the PW-PDU to PE2 through the PSN tunnel; and PE2 decapsulates the received PW-PDU, to obtain the local data unit; and sends the local data unit to CE2.
At present, the PSN tunnel and the PW are generally encapsulated in a Multi Protocol Label Switch (MPLS) encapsulation mode.
MPLS message is 32 Bit, in which 20 Bit is used as MPLS label information, in which the MPLS label information is configured to identify a path forwarding destination address; and another 3 Bit in the message is generally used as Class of Service (CoS) information, in which the CoS information is configured to identify CoS of forwarded data packets.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems. When a network employs both a PON mode and a PSN mode, the data transmission path is not only a PON service transmission path, but also a PW and/or a PSN tunnel. All the PON service transmission path, the PW, and/or the PSN tunnel provide different Quality of Services (QoSs) for data transmission; however, in the prior art, mapping between the PON service transmission path and the PW and/or the PSN tunnel cannot be realized on a premise of ensuring QoS of data transmission.